The Other
by Amyliliana
Summary: They were best friends, Eurus Holmes and Eleanor Carter. Until the tragic crashed in. Years later, Eleanor found herself back in England, staring to the eyes of Sherlock Holmes. Eurus was reported dead. And a new adventure coming up.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this fan fiction except for Eleanor and her family.**

It was a sunny day in Otley, England, the sky was blue and calm. The little girl with the name of Eleanor Carter was playing with her best friend Eurus Holmes.  
That day was her 5 year-old birthday.  
The Carters and the Holmes' family had been friends since forever. They always found their fondness in each other. They included 4 people, 2 eldest Mr. and Mrs. Carter, their daughter Olivia and her child Eleanor.  
The Carter's family loved art and history, their ancestor Howard Carter, who were an Egyptologist, had found the tomb of king Tutankhamun. Olivia Carter had taken after her ancestor and travelled to Greece to see, to draw and to marvelled at the beauty of the ancient cities. Moreover, she had met the love of her life and given birth to Eleanor. After all the fun she had experienced, she went home with her child and raised her. Eleanor was special, she knew that, she taught her art, history, tell her about the myths of the world. Eleanor grew up day by day as a genius of art. When she was 3, she draw her first masterpiece with crayons. The children in towncalled her a freak. But she had never been alone because she always had her best friend Eurus and the Holmes family. They treated her like she was a normal person, they loved her arts.

So there they were, in the Carter Manor's garden, Eleanor playing with Eurus, Mycroft talking to his parents and Sherlock playing with Victor Trevor. They were all happy.  
Mr. and Mrs. Carter were sitting on their comfortable rocking chairs, watching the peaceful view in the quiet afternoon. Olivia came with the birthday cake for her daughter. The cake was beautifully decorated with simple white vanilla topping and a golden sun in the middle.  
Eleanor happily ran to her mother to help her set the cake on the picnic table. Family and friends sang the Happy Birthday song for her. "I wish we would be this happy all the time" she thought to herself and blew out the 5 candles on the cake. Everyone applauded.  
Soon the party was over and the Holmes had went home. "Come to my house, I must show you something" Eurus said to Eleanor before she left. Eleanor nodded and ran after her but not before asking for her mother's permission.  
The Musgrave Hall of the Holmes was lovely and with funny graves in the yard where Sherlock and Victor often played. Eleanor always found them fascinating.  
Eurus directed Eleanor to her room and ran for it. When Eleanor reached the room, she found Eurus standing there with a lovely wrapped gift in her hand and shouted "Happy Birthday". It made Eleanor's smile widened. She ran for Eurus and embraced her in a hug then received the gift from her. She opened her gift and found a rather cute and childish drawing of Eurus. The drawing was the picture of two of them holding hand. Eurus with brown hair and blue eyes and signature winds from the East. Whereas Eleanor was blonde with blue eyes and the shining sun next to her. When Eleanor first met Eurus and be introduced to each other, she had called her the East wind. After that, she was told by the Holmes the Eurus name was indeed the East wind in Greek. The Holmes was surprised that day and kept questioning Eleanor. She honestly did not know the answer, it just came up to her like a click.  
At 20:00 o'clock, Eleanor was aware of the fact that it was time for her to come home. She bade her best friend goodbye and followed Mr. Holmes to her house, tugging Eurus's gift in her pocket in the process. Little did she know she may never meet her best friend again.  
When Mr. Holmes and Eleanor reached the Carter Manor, she found out that it was unusually quiet, compared to the sound of classical music that was on every night in the house.  
Moreover, no light had been lit.  
Sensing the oddness, Mr. Holmes told her to stay outside and carefully struck to the house with a big cane found on the ground. Minutes after minutes, the place once warm and cheery became darker and colder. Eleanor stand in her house's yard, scared and alone. Five minutes passed, she decided to go in. She thought she would find her family standing there, giving her a surprise present. But instead, she found Mr. Holmes standing there in the dark, holding the cane and staring at something on the floor. She approached him to see what he was looking at but he did not seem to be aware of her presence. When her eyes trailed on the objects on the floor, she let out a scream that echoed around the Manor. In front of her, were her Gran and Gramps with her mother lying in a pool of blood. Their lifeless eyes opened widely with fear. On their body each were three claw marks, assumed to have been caused by wild animals. The scene was a mess, but what had elevated the oddness to its highest was the fact that there was no evidence of breaking in. All the windows and doors were intact.  
It must be the scream that brought Mr. Holmes to reality that Eleanor was standing next to him. He embraced her and hold her from running to her family. A child should never see someone's death, especially her family on her birthday.  
While hugging Eleanor, Mr. Holmes quickly phoned the police. After 3 minutes the road in front of the house was fully occupied by police's vehicles.  
The police arrived and simply concluded it had been a wild animal attack.  
Eleanor, due to having no other relatives, was taken away by a social worker who named Mr. Brunner and placed in foster care. She would be the heir of her fortune when she reached her 18 birthday.  
The Holmes can see the bizarreness of the crime scene and moreover, the whole situation. They offered their care for Eleanor, but kept being denied. The one that had been impacted the most was Eurus. Losing her best friend at the age of six was not something anyone wanted to have. She could not forget her best friend.

 **A/N: Hello readers, this is my first chapter ever. If you find this story interesting or have any advice, please let me know. Thank you.**


End file.
